De dama a sirvienta Lo que se hace por escapar
by Jenniloca
Summary: Espero les guste, es un UA, muycho amor, drama, algunos matices comicos IXK
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen pertenecen a rumiko takahashi. este es un ua 

Un dato importante, al principio de la historia nuestra protagonista es muy seria y muy dura y muy torpe n.n, pero conforme siga la historia verán como cambia su humor

Hola, me llamo Kagome, tengo 20 años de edad, vivo en la ciudad de Tokio con mi padre en una gran mansión, el piensa que al tenerlo todo no me hace falta nada, pero lo que mas falta me ha hecho desde que mi madre murió; fue el amor de mi padre, que solo vive para trabajar. El planeo mi boda con un joven que no conozco, y aquí es donde la historia empieza.

Capitulo # 1, huyendo de casa

Clay(mayordomo de Kagome): Señorita Kagome es hora de levantarse. Se le hará tarde para la escuela.

Kagome: No clay, hoy no tengo ánimos de ir a ninguna parte. Déjame dormir ,si?

Clay: Esta triste por que hoy es su cumpleaños numero 20 y su padre no se encuentra aquí?

Kagome: Claro que no, ya me he acostumbrado a que mi padre no aparezca en mis fiestas de cumpleaños (dice con un semblante triste), además esta vez no are ninguna fiesta, estoy cansada de recibir a personas que no conozco. Esas personas solo vienen por conveniencia, para que así mi padre los considere en sus negocios. Odio este mundo de mascaras y mentiras, esa gente no hace nada mas que aparentar lo que no son. Me dan asco.

Clay: No debería ser tan dura. Además hace mucho que no la veo sonreír, que acaso a olvidado que yo soy una persona con quien puede confiar?. No debería estar tan enojada con el mundo, si no solo con su padre, ya que no piensa ni un momento en usted.

Kagome: Sabes, iré a buscarlo a su oficina, se que no le agradara, pero va a ser como una venganza para mi.

Ya mas tarde en la oficina del padre de Kagome (Hideki)...

Kagome: Hola padre, como estas? (muy seria por cierto)

Hideki: Que haces aquí, no te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me vengas a ver a la oficina.

Kagome: Mas bien dicho padre, no quieres que te vuelva a ver en la vida, tanto me desprecias como para que ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños me acompañes, tanto me desprecias?

Hideki: Cállate insolente, hago todo por ti, trabajo todos los días para que tu tengas lo mejor y ¿así es como me lo agradeces?

Kagome: Piensas mal padre, tu no me das nada, si acaso lo material¿ pero acaso he recibido un poco de amor de tu parte en toda mi vida, no padre, tu solo piensas en que dirá la sociedad, por eso te odioooo,

Hideki: Que no te doy amor, te quiero tanto que te conseguí un buen partido para que te cases, es un hombre muy rico, uno de los mas respetados

Kagome: Y el amor, donde queda el amor en esta situación padre, que acaso no te importa lo que yo sienta. Además ni siquiera conozco a ese joven

Hideki: Lo conocerías si tan solo salieras de tu habitación, estas todo el día encerrada ahí, por eso tuve que contratar a un maestro privado para que te diera clases.

Kagome: No salgo de mi cuarto para no infectarme de las personas hipócritas que viven en tu mundo

Hideki: Ya basta hija, vete a casa, y no me esperes

Kagome: Esta bien padre -"si padre, me iré, pero no necesariamente a casa, si no que me voy de ella"-

En casa de Kagome...

Clay: Señorita Kagome, que esta haciendo, que hace con esas maletas?

Kagome : Me voy clay, no aguanto mas vivir en esta casa, no aguanto a mi padre, no me pienso casar con una persona a la que no amo, por eso me voy, tal vez no me vuelvas a ver. Si eso sucede, solo quiero decirte que fuiste como un padre para mi, aparte que eres un buen amigo clay, nunca te voy ah olvidar.

Clay: Señorita Kagome, también usted ah sido mi única amiga y como una hija para mi, la voy a extrañar. No la detengo, por que ya es hora que conozca el verdadero mundo, se va a dar cuenta que no todas las personas son malas.

Kagome: Gracias clay

-Esto fue lo último que se dijeron aquellos grandes amigos, tanto tiempo compartido se terminaba para estos confidentes, por ultimo se dieron un gran abrazo, y ahí fue la última vez que Kagome vio a clay-

**Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla XD...

Capitulo #2 Buscando un lugar donde vivir

Ya era noche y Kagome se había ido de su casa, ella era un poco torpe y no pensó que no tenia dinero ¬ ¬ . No sabia que hacer, ya que ella no salía mucho de casa y no conocía ni siquiera la cuadra en la que vivía ¬¬

Kagome: Donde estoy, no conozco nada ni a nadie que me pueda ayudar

Disculpe (dijo una voz decrepita detrás de Kagome), no...

Y antes de que esta persona terminara de hablar Kagome no contuvo el miedo y salio corriendo mas rápido que un relámpago

Solo quería ayudarla (dijo una ancianita que pasaba por ahí, y que la había escuchado a Kagome n.n)

Kagome seguía corriendo y gritaba que no quería morir, en ese instante cruzo la calle y un carro la golpeo (no muy fuerte ya que alcanzo a frenar, quiero aclarar), un joven atractivo n.n salio del coche y tomo a la pobre de Kagome entre sus brazos y la subio a su coche (que caballeroso.). Mas tarde en la casa del joven (muy grande por cierto, inmensa, grandísima, muy bonita,... hay perdón me emocione ¬¬)

Kagome: auchh, que me paso. Me duele mucho mi cabeza.

No te muevas (Dijo una voz varonil y muy dulce que emanaba mucha calidez), o te sentirás mas adolorida

Kagome: eh? Quien eres tu, y que hago en este lugar?

Hola, me llamo Inuysaha Taisho, es un placer conocerla ...señorita?

Kagome: Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome (que hombre tan amable, y tan guapo .)

Inuyasha: Y cual es su apellido señorita Kagome, si se podría saber,

Kagome-"Que digo, dios que hago, no quiero que sepan quien soy, ya que si lo descubren me llevaran con mi padre, mi apellido es Higurashi, que le digo, ahi, que le digo, ya se solo le cambiare una vocal a mi apellido"-

Inuyasha: Tan dificil es su apellido que ni siquiera usted puede pronunciarlo?

kagome: ah, no, lo que pasa es que en ocasiones tengo paros mentales u.u-"Tenia que inventar algo"

Kagome: Mi apellido es Higurati-" que estupidez se me ocurrió, pero ni modo lo dicho dicho esta u.u"-

Inuyasha: Un placer conocerla Kagome Higurati, pero cuenteme, que hacia corriendo por las calles como loca, y a estas horas de la noche.

Kagome: En verdad parecia loca u.u, es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y no la conozco muy bien.

Inuyasha: Y que hacia en la cuadra de la gente de dinero?

Kagome: Es que como no tengo donde quedarme, y necesito un empleo, estaba buscando un lugar donde me pudieran dar el empleo como mucama.

Inuyasha: Ah ya entiendo, entonces por que no se queda a trabajar aquí?

Kagome: En serio, muchas gracias

En eso interrumpe una voz muy malefica y con malas intenciones dijo

Higuamura(mayordomo de Inuyasha)Pero disculpe joven Inuyasha , no hay puestos disponibles.

Inuyasha: No importa Higuamura, se que La joven Kagome se sabra adaptar a cualquier puesto que le demos, no es asi Higurati?

Kagome: Asi es, -"Dejo de llamarme por mi nombre, que mal u.u"-

Inuyasha: Entonces descansa hoy, y mañana por la mañana empezara el verdadero trabajo higurati

Inuyasha: Esta bien Joven Inuyasha, no lo defraudare, y muchas gracias nuevamente por confiar en esta extraña.

Inuyasha: no hay de que, ahora higuamura te mostrara la habitación en la que te hospedaras mientras trabajes aqui.

Inuyasha se marcho, y Kagome no podia creer la amabilidad y belleza de aquel joven. ., Estaba mas que asombrada, talvez ya se habia enamorado a primera vista.

Al otro dia era momento de que Kagome comenzara con sus labores, solo que había un inconveniente, ella jamas había alzado una uña para limpiar, pero era tal la motivación de Kagome que no le importaba no saber nada, para ella era muy fácil aprender observando, así que eso era lo que iba, observar a los demas empleados, ademas ella habia convivido con clay por tantos años que algo tenia que haber aprendido de el.

Kagome: Que ropa me pondre, no puedo andar con esta ropa de por vida.

Alguien habia tocado a la puerta de su habitación

Kagome: si, adelante Al abrirse la puerta se pudo divisar la figura de una mujer mayor, quien llevaba un uniforme en la mano.

Kaede: Hola jovencita, muy buenos días, me llamo kaede, soy la ama de llaves de la mansión taisho, higuamura me ordeno que te trajera este uniforme y cuando estuvieses lista te ayudara a ponerte al día con los deberes de la casa.

Kagome: Mucho gusto señora kaede, mi nombre es Kagome, voy a darme un baño y estaré lista para que me diga mis deberes .

Kaede: Bueno Kagome el placer es mío, te estaré esperando en la cocina, para que le lleves el desayuno al Joven Inuyasha, esa será tu primera tarea.

Kagome se baño y se coloco el uniforme, y ya que Kagome poseía un bellísimo cuerpo, el uniforme no le quedaba como a cualquier otra, a decir verdad se veía muy sexy con el puesto n.n

Ya en la cocina, kaede le había dado instrucciones de llevarle una bandeja con el desayuno a la habitación de Inuyasha, le dijo que con mucho cuidado entrara sin hacer mucho ruido y colocara la bandeja sobre una mesita cerca de la cama del joven mientras tomaba la ropa que Inuyasha acostumbraba a tirar por el suelo cuando iba a dormir.

Kagome llego a la habitación indicada, con mucho sigilo entro, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, coloco a duras penas la bandeja en la mesita, se dirigió a una de las ventanas y abrió poco a poco las cortinas y lo que pudo ver la dejo helada, el joven que la noche anterior la había ayudado, ahora dormía placidamente con el torso descubierto que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, unos mechones de su largo, negro y sedoso cabello caían desordenadamente sobre la cara, Kagome puso sentir el rojo en sus mejillas así que decidió perderlo de vista y comenzó a juntar la ropa tirada sobre el suelo.

El joven al sentir el sol sobre sus ojos color ámbar, abrió de a poco los ojos y se encontró con la muchacha mas bella que había visto, pelo negro azabache que caía hasta la mitad de su cintura con unos rulos alocados al final de su cabello, cuerpo perfecto, el uniforme dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, la noche anterior no pudo ver la hermosura de esa mujer gracias a la conmoción del choque. Pero ahora, definitivamente la veía, y pudo observar a la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto.

Inuyasha: Buenos días Higurati, (dijo muy quedito y con un toque de sensualidad)

Kagome: (Un poco conmocionada a duras penas logro contestar, se dio la vuelta, para verle a los ojos), Buenos días Joven Inuyasha, (haciendo una reverencia), ya termine con mis deberes aquí, creo que me retiro, si no necesita nada mas?

Inuyasha se levanto, dejando ver que solo estaba en su bóxer, a lo que Kagome no pudo disimilar el más grande sonrojo de su vida. Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente, y coloco sus labios muy cerca del oído de la muchacha

Inuyasha: sabes, a nadie que conozca le queda tan bien el traje de mucama como a ti, querida higurati (dijo en susurro provocando que los todos los colores subieran al rostro de la joven)

Dicho esto Inuyasha entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de el. Kagome se dio cuanta que seria más que divertido trabajar en ese lugar


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha salio del baño al oir la puerta de su habitación cerrar, al salir llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Inuyasha: Dios, que me dio esta muchacha que me hace hacer cosas tan locas, ya me parezco al pervertido de miroku, pero al verla me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, pero tengo que recordar que ella es solo una mas de la servidumbre, y que yo ya tengo una prometida, y hoy es el tan esperado día de conocerla.

Inuyasha odio a su padre por haber arreglado su matrimonio con una de las hijas de los hombres mas ricos de Japón, en esos momento deseaba no haber nacido rico, preferiría tener una vida simple, un trabajo normal, y casarse con alguien humilde, pero en este caso seria como ponerse la soga al cuello si tan solo pasaba por su mente casarse con alguien que no fuese de dinero. Su padre lo desterraría y hallaría la forma de que en ningún lugar consiguiese trabajo, ni como pela papas.

Mientras que Inuyasha reflexionaba esto, Kagome se encontraba en la cocina, hablando con Kaede.

Kaede: Y dime Kagome, como es que llegaste a esta casa, tienes familia?

Kagome: Pues…-"Que le digo, ah, dios, pues a inventar como anteriormente lo hice"- Pues vivía con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi pequeño hermano en un templo antiguo que se encuentra a las afueras de la cuidad, mi papa murió cuando yo era pequeña-"que cosas me invento, ojala y me crea"- Y pues, yo decidí hacerme un poco mas independiente de mi madre, para que sus gastos fuesen menos. Es por eso que me adentre en la ciudad buscando trabajo, solo que se me hizo tarde y yo no conosco ningun lugar, asi fue como me encontro el Joven Inuyasha

Kaede: Pues algo especial vio en ti el joven Inuyasha, por que nunca le habia dado trabajo a un desconocido por mas necesitado que este estuviese, siempre pide referencias muy buenas, experiencia, y a ti, solo te dio el trabajo con solo decirle el nombre

Kagome:-"Que lindo, entonces tengo posibilidad; que cosas digo, el piensa que soy una persona pobre, nunca tendría la oportunidad")

Kaede pudo ver un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Kagome

Kaede: ni te ilusiones muchachita, además que no somos de la misma clase que ellos, el joven Inuyasha ya esta comprometido, y dicen que su prometida es una joven muy bella, de la alta sociedad de japon, y hoy es el dia que la conosca, y de seguro con lo apuesto que es el joven inuasha y con lo bella que dicen que es su prometida seran el uno para el otro

Al decir esto, Kagome sintio que un dolor oprimiera su pecho, por que se sentia asi, si solo conocia al joven hace menos de 20 horas,

Kagome: Y si se puede saber…, como se llama su prometida

Kaede: sabes es una gran concidencia, ella se llama igual que tu, solo difieren en apellido, ya que ella tiene un apellido de renombre.

Kagome:-"Dios, que no sea el nombre que estoy pensando"-En serio, como es que se llama entonces?

Kaede: se llama Kagome Higurashi, ese es el nombre de la joven, y exactamente hoy, el joven Inuyasha ira a conocerla a su casa.

Kagome se quedo helada, tanto escapar de su casa para no casarse con alguien antipático, y resulta ser que su prometido es el hombre de quien se acaba de enamorar. De algo estaba segura, ese no era su día. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 4 los personajes no me pertenecen...

Kagome sabia que no podía regresar a su casa así como así, además, es muy apresurado decir que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, podría ser solo atracción física, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba divagando cuando una voz muy conocida por ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha: Higurati, este lista con mis cosas en el coche que se encuentra fuera, desde hoy la nombro mi dama de compañía.

Kagome: Como dijo señor Inuyasha, que voy a ser que!

Inuyasha: si, necesito a alguien que me ayude con mis papeles, que organicé mi oficina, adema le estoy dando la oportunidad que se supere, o acaso no lo desea?.-"Vamos Inuyasha, tu muy bien sabes que esto no lo haces por las razones que acabas de dar, solo lo haces para estar cerca de ella, dios, estar con miroku si que te afecta"-

Kagome: No, disculpeme, es que me tomo por sorpresa la propuesta, seria un honor ayudarlo

Inuyasha: Bien, entonces, hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante con la familia Higurashi, vamos a ir a su casa, para arreglar unos detalles acerca de mi compromiso con la hija del señor hibiki higurashi, entendido?

Kagome al oir esto sintio como se le congelaba la sangre, no podia ir a su casa, después de haber escapado de ella, y no podía dejar que Inuyasha se enterara que su prometida anda haciéndose pasar de mucama. Odiaba ser tan tonta, pero de ninguna manera regresaría a su casa, ya lo había decidido, no había vuelta atrás.

Inuyasha: le pasa algo malo higurati, de pronto empalideció

Kagome: (saliendo del trance), ehh, si, disculpe, entiendo, estaré lista en un minuto.

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron a la limosina que los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión, salieron de la villa, y en aproximadamente 15 minutos Kagome pudo divisar su casa a lo lejos, no podría echarse a correr esta vez, así que tendría que hacer algo para pasar desapercibida.

Los dos bajaron del auto al encontrarse frente a la mansión, afortunadamente ningun empleado se encontraba en el jardin, y solo rogaba a dios que abriera la puerta quien estaba pensando. Tocaron al timbre y se pudo divisar al mayordomo entre el cristal de la puerta.

Clay abrió rápidamente, hizo una reverencia sin ver a los invitados

Clay: Buenas tardes Joven Inuyasha, el señor hibiki lo espera

Al subir la mirada pudo ver a Kagome, el abrio los ojos de par en par no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, Kagome al ver esto solo atino a decir

Kagome: Tio Clay! (lo abrazo muy efusivamente)-"tu sigueme la corriente, por favor, después te explico"-como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte

Inuyasha: Se conocen?

Kagome: Si joven Inuyasha, el es mi tío, es hermano de mi madre, verdad tío clay?

Clay: si…si, es mi sobrina…, hace años que no te veía, disculpe joven Inuyasha, podría ser tan amable de prestarme a Kagome por unos minutos, es que necesito hablar con ella, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía Inuyasha: Claro, yo le hablo cuando la necesite.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la sala a esperar al padre de Kagome, mientras Clay y Kagome se dirigieron a la cocina, había muchas cosas por contar y muy poco tiempo.

Ya en la cocina…

Clay: pero señorita Kagome, no hace mas de un día que se marcho de esta casa para nunca volver y ahora llega, me dice tío y viene acompañada del hombre que es su prometido.

Kagome: lo se, es que cuando Salí de aquí, me di cuenta que no contaba con dinero, además no conocía la cuidad del todo, u.u, creo que me apresure en la decisión.

Clay: y si ya esta aquí, por que no entonces volver, puede decirle al joven que fue un malentendido, o una broma que le quería jugar para conocerlo.

Kagome: no puedo hacer eso, creera que soy una tonta, y rompera el compromiso, ademas quiero averiguar mas cosas de ese joven.

Clay: entonces que le digo hy a su padre al ver que no se encuentra en casa?

Kagome: Dile que me fui a paris a una presentacion de caridad, y al joven dile que me disculpe, que no estaba enterada que el venia a conocerme, y dile que estare ansiosa de conocerlo.

Clay: Esta bien, entonces espere aquí, en un momento vuelvo.

Clay se dirigio a la sala donde ya se podian divisra dos figuras masculinas conversando muy animadamente.

Clay: Disculpe que interrumpa señores.

Hideki: No se preocupe clay, y mi hija, donde esta Kagome, por que no ha bajado a conocer a su prometido?

Clay: Por eso mismo me encuentro aquí, ayer por la tarde la señorita Kagome tuvo que viajar a Paris para una subasta en beneficencia de los niños de la calle, es por eso que me permito comunicarle a usted y al joven Inuyasha que ella volverá en una semana, me pidió que me disculpara con usted Joven Inuyasha, ya que ella no estaba enterada de su visita el dia de hoy, y le manda decir que será un placer conocerlo después de que llegue de viaje.

Inuyasha: ya veo, en ese caso no se puede hacer nada, entonces, señor higurashi ah sido un placer conocerle pero en este momento solo venia rápidamente, ya que tengo otros negocios que atender, así que me retiro

Hideki: Si, lo entiendo, entonces mucho gusto, y espero verlo de aquí en una semana para formalizar el compromiso con mi hija Kagome.

Kagome ya se encontraba montada en el auto, Inuyasha subio y le pidio al chofer ir a las oficinas de su familia.

Kagome: Pudo conocer a su prometida señor Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: no, la chiquilla no se encontraba, me va a pagar esta, bien sabia que yo iria es por eso que huyo

Kagome se espanto, Inuyasha había dicho esto con tal enojo que no se imaginaba que hubiese hecho el si en ese momento se hubiese enterado que su prometida se estaba haciendo pasar por su mucama.

Cundo llegaron al piso 20 del edificio, Kagome pudo ver una joven de cabellos marrones atados en una coleta en el cubiculo de secretaria.

: Buenos días Inuyasha, Kikio te espera en tu oficina

Inuyasha: buen día sango, gracias, mira te presento a Kagome, ella será mi asistente personal desde hoy, espero la pongas al tanto de todo. Kagome quédate con sango mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos.

Kagome: si señor Inuyasha.

Sango: Hola Kagome, mucho gusto, mi nombre es sango, soy la secretaria de presidencia

Kagome: mucho gusto sango .

De una puerta cerca un joven de de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomo desde su oficina

Miroku: Bella sango, es posible que vengas un momento a mi oficina, tengo un problema con mi computadora.

Sango: esta bien pervertido, pero mas te vale que no intentes nada mas. Te dejo un momento sola Kagome, puedes sentarte si quieres.

Kagome se quedo sola, se sento cerca de la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha y sin querer escucho la conversación que Inuyasha tenia con esa mujer llamada kikio.

Inuyasha: Ya te lo dije kikio, tengo que casarme con esa chiquilla

Kikio: pero amor, no quiero, y si terminas enamorandote de ella?

Inuyasha: ya te lo dije, ella solo me srvira para quietarle la fortuna a los higurashi

Al oir esto Kagome enpaledicio, no podia creer lo que escuchaba

Inuyasha: su padre cree que aun somos la empresa mas rica, pero lo que no sabe es que estamos en la bancarrota desde hace mas de 4 meses, mi plan sera hacer un contrato en el cual todas sus posesiones me pertenescan, are que lo firmen, si no no habra boda, el dia de la boda nos casaremos por el civil, con un juez pagado que anulara el comromiso una semana después, yo me quedo con todo el dinero, me divorcio rapidamente y me caso contigo amor.

Kikio: seguro que te funcionara?

Inuyasha: no hay duda

Kagome no lo podia creer, el hombre que creia un amor, era un desgraciado que pretendia dejar a su familia en la ruina, no podia con el dolor asi que salio dejando una nota a sango e la cual le decía que se había sentido mal, que se iria a la casa de los taisho. Ahora solo debia pensar que hacer con esos dos.


End file.
